Look a'Likes Feel a'Like
by buttersandtweek
Summary: Tweek is happily in love with Craig. While Craig's number one annoyance, Stan, is eyeing his boyfriend.
1. Rabbit Killers

"Rabbit killers!"

Stan stood in the middle of a upcoming animal rights group, or as Cartman would say a bunch of dirty hippies, holding a self made sign with Kyle's precise handwriting reading _Stop Animal Testing, No More Rabbit Tears_. Though Kyle helped him with the sign he decided going to the movies with his three month's old girlfriend Rebecca was more important. Stan doesn't mind however, his best friend just isn't into it as much as him. Luckily they do still have things in common, like both of them are on the High School's basketball team and they're both still pretty kickass at guitar hero. The noirette is just glad he has manage to keep in touch with his Super Best Friend all these years. Even as seventeen year olds those two are just as tight as they were in elementary, if not more. He switched the sign to his other hand noticing a sift joint in his reasonably muscular shoulder. The crowd got significantly louder when a tester in a oversize white coat walked out of the large steel building.

"Murderer!" "Monster!"

Stan rolled up his sleeves of his dark blue hoodie and waved his sign, but being the pacifist he is, didn't participate in the harsh chanting. The sun glistened his jet black hair and the wind chilled his toned legs, making him regret picking the washed out shorts over his usual faded straight legged jeans. Several people bumped into him but he didn't mind and choose to fixate all his efforts in waving his sign when suddenly he felt a mass of weight on his back tugging at his neck. Fingers prickled at his Adam apple's, tickling him.

"Craig AGH JESUS you said you weren't coming!"

A spazzy blond wrapped his leg around the startled teen but he laughed regardless. Hell, no reason to get upset over something so trivial. Besides he can't whole heartily say he doesn't enjoy the attention. Another blond smiled nervously at Stan, rubbing his already red knuckles, renewing scabs that are likely never going to heal at this rate. The spaz nuzzled his face in Stan's neck before the shorter blond interrupted.

"T-Tweek that's S-Stan."

Tweek quickly ripped himself off the taller's back while his whole face flushed. Stan just offered him a kind smile, feeling a slight emptiness creep its way into his back, making him shake off the absurdness.

"I'm so sorry GAH FUCK DON'T KILL ME!"

Stan chuckles as he watches Tweek hide his face in now Butters neck. Butters soothingly rubs his back whispering something unheard by everyone but the two blonds. It was quite a awkward sight since Tweek is at least three inches taller than the other, he was somewhat hunching and you could see his wobbly knees jabbing into Butters slighlty pudgy thigh. He could catch a bit of his pale skin slipping from under his dark buttoned up shirt, revealing a little freckle just asking to be admired. Tweek's incredibly blond lion mane hair was suffocating Butter's cute round nose and flourish lips. Tweek's thin boned shoulders were heaving up and down and Stan couldn't help but feel a sense of guilt and wrong doing.

"Dude it's okay."

Stan moved to put a hand on Tweek's shoulder but Tweek turned around quickly making Stan accidentally touch his lips. Tweek, before Stan has a chance to realize his fingers were on Tweek's lips, yelps and turns back to his friend's neck.

"HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!"

A few by passers looked curiously at the trio as Stan worryingly rub the back of his neck dropping his sign. Butters whisper something more into Tweek's ear before looking back up at the jock trying desperately to change the topic.

"S-so how long y-you've been here?"

Tweek turned back around but stayed at his friend's side to ensure protection from possible rapes and murders. Rubbing at his adorably long thin turned up nose, he leaned into his shorter companion. Stan sighed and picked his now crumpled up sign back up from the filthy gum inherited concert.

"Just a couple hours, they've bought in thirty more cages full of rabbits to test on."

Tweek twitched and a look of utter disgust formed on his face.

"AUGH you know they test on rabbits GAHH because they can't flush the chemical out of their eyes?"

Stan smiled, not because of the innocent animal's horrific tortures, he just never dubbed these two as animal advocates. They seem to go out of their way to stay in the background, making them come off somewhat standoffish and oblivious to there surroundings. Yet here they are fighting for a cause.

"How long have you two been here?" "T-Tweek dragged me along h-half an hour ago."

Stan frowned. Drag? He then remembered how he wanted to save the calves in elementary and Butters had, like the rest, shortly caved in to that called meat. However Butters did name all of them, he simply, like Kyle wasn't into saving them as much as the raven was. Tweek scowled his friend, and nodded his head disappointingly.

"I GAH shouldn't have had to made you."

Butters smiled sheepishly and shrugged, looking a bit ashamed.

"Gee I love animals, s-specially bunnies but we can't do much about it fellas."

"Well GAHH Craig doesn't think that."

Butters rolled his eyes and Stan took notice how much Tweek's face softened at Craig's name. Also Butters attitude has gotten a lot more braver and considerably sassy since he told Cartman to stop picking on him. Of course that just made the fatass, instead of relenting, pick at him at a larger rate.

"He'll say a-anything to get in y-your pants."

Tweek yelped and blushed as Butters giggled, leaving a dumbstruck Stan. Stan recalls a conversation he heard awhile back in wonderment.

"I thought he already did?"

Both blondes look at the jock with confusion screaming on their faces. Stan continued.

"I mean, it's just I heard Clyde complaining to Token in the locker room just last week about how he said he was too busy 'boning' you to hang out with him."

Tweek's face contorted from confusion to genuine hurt and Stan felt something stab at his heart. Butters put a hand on his shoulder and looked down at the ground. Stan staggered, unsure of his next words. The last thing he wants to do is be the reason a potentially schizophrenic victim has a breakdown in the middle of a heavily crowded Denver parking lot. Not to mention the so said crowd is drunk on anger at the failed system.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was like a secret or anything, I won't tell anyone dude."

A by passer bumped into Stan again and this time he gave the hippie a death glare shortly before they retorted like a little coward. Tweek looked at his blond friend to ask a question all the more painful out loud.

"Jesus! Why would AUGHH Craig lie about that?"

Tweek eyes starts watering and Butters hugs him tightly, sending what is a pathetic excuse of a death glare at Stan's way. Stan meanwhile praying to God and his son the look a like teenager coming up behind the blondes was only a part of his imagination, he just isn't in the mood for a beating.


	2. Selfish Lover

Hands covered Tweek's watery eyes. Wetness attacked his hands making him detach his hands. He shook them as the blond turns around. Taking notice that his boyfriend, his lying boyfriend, was here he started sobbing and making heaving sounds even louder. Craig grabbed his shoulders and tucked him into his chest patting his back while the blond shook and twitched. That's when he spotted Butters looking else where, turning his head in the direction of the other blonds he caught Stan staring at the ground guiltily. Craig hugs his boyfriend tighter as he sobs.

"What the hell did you do Marsh?"

The jock squint his eyebrows together in frustration, pointing at him which such force that the sleeve of his jacket came down. Butters mutters and rubs his knuckles together, not liking the tension in the air. He knew, he just knew it. It seems every time he steps out of the house something goes wrong then he gets grounded. Butters steps back as Stan takes two steps closer to Craig.

"Dude, all I said was what I heard. That you told Clyde you were too busy boning Tweek to hang with him."

Silence took over besides Tweek's whimpers and the mobs shouts of murders and animal abuse. Breaking the silence Butters cracked his knuckles against each other loudly and quite painfully. Then something foreign happened, well at least to Stan for Butters and Tweek know better, Craig was laughing. Whole heartily laughing he slowly pry his boyfriend off. Still laughing he wipes the tears coming down the spaz's face with the back of his hands. Using his sleeve for the clear snot running down his compainion's face, chuckling he mumbles,

"Tweekers Clyde says stuff like that all the time you know him."

It was true, if Craig says I'm going down the street Clyde will say he went out of state. Naturally whenever he says he's with Tweek, Clyde takes that as I'm getting it on. The boy was one quick for assumptions needless to say. Tweek nudges his face back in the raven's chest embarrassingly, just as quick Clyde is with assumptions Tweek is with believing and making theories of his own. Really if it weren't for Token and Craig those two would feed off on each other getting in all kinds of trouble, Tweek with his paranoia and Clyde with his imagination. Craig whispers sweet nothings in his ear as Stan watches from not too far finally realizing the blood coming from Butters hands. The kid didn't even notice either he just kept rubbing his knuckles together watching the couple. Stan moves over to so said blond and grabs his wrists. He moves them in front of Butters frightened face to show him what's he's doing.

"Stop that man, your're hurting yourself."

Butters defiantly rips away from the jock's grip huffing and replacing his scared look with that of a drama's queen. Stan rolls his eyes, knowing what's coming his way. The blond places a hand on his hip swaying it a bit to the left scrunching up his face.

"N-Now look here mister, you ain't the boss of me and I will do as I please Stanley."

Stan brings a hand up to pinch his nose wondering why he even bothers anymore. The only one who can seem to get the blond to relax is another blond, of course his other best friend Kenny. Stan isn't really sure how they manage to stay friends, for they don't have much in common aside from the occasional drinking. Unlike Kenny though Stan can't hold his liquor so even then, how'd they come this far? Once a while ago Stan bought it up and Kenny with all his glory smirked and rubbed his hands down his shirt and sings, _because I'm sexy and you know it_. Stan thinks in a way that's true, Kenny has undeniable charisma and it's hard not to want to be around him, parka or not. Maybe that's why Butters can relax around him, who knows? Someone bumps into Stan again in which Butters comes into his defense, unnecessarily. The blond makes a appalled sound making the gentleman stop in his tracks to look at him questionably.

"What blondie?"

The man dress in dark slacks and a plain white dress shirt stared. Butters took in the short brunette locks, sharp chin, ocean tired eyes and most importantly impatient stance.

"W-Well ain't you going to apologize to my good friend Stanley here?"

Tweek brought his head back up while Craig aimlessly played with strands of his hair. Twisting and swirling and though Butters was getting in a verbal dispute over him, Stan couldn't help but wonder why Craig seems so different around Tweek. Butters hiss something spiteful at the man as Craig chuckle whispering something more into his boyfriends ear making Tweek twitch. The raven don't know what came over him but he really wanted to know what was getting Tweek to twitch like that. It wasn't his normal spastic kinds, they were little held back ones and it was irking the noriette to no end.

"What are you guys talking about?"

Tweek jumped his normal jump and tugs at Craig's shirt screaming,

"JESUS NOTHING MAN!"

Craig chuckles patting him on the back looking up at the jock making him stop his laughter. For some reason Craig didn't like the way Stan was looking at them. It was almost homophobic in way. On automatic repulse he flipped him off hugging his boyfriend tighter. If that's the case he better get the fuck away because it's about to get much worse. Butters shoos off the stranger turning around to his group just in time to see Craig kissing down Tweek's neck and Stan blushing madly. Butters smiles, about to comment when someones ringtone went off. Bits of _Soul to Squeeze_ ringed into the atmosphere as Craig maneuver his arm into his back pocket still holding onto Tweek. His fingers clasped around his cell phone as he pulled it out. Bringing his cell up to his ear he nods his head answering with, yes sir's and sure's in his monotone way. Hanging up he safely places the phone back in it's original place turning his attention back to his blondie, only to have Stan speak to him.

"Dude was that Red Hot Chili Peppers?"

Craig just flicked him off speaking in return to his boyfriend and so said's best friend.

"How'd you two get here? Do you need a ride back because I have to go."

Butters pipes up quickly before Tweek, knowing him he'd probably try to be modest and say no. That and he is getting reasonably cold out here and just wants to go home and have some hot cocoa in front of his fire place, maybe call Kenny over to bake cookies together.

"W-We rode the bus here."

Tweek shrieks and nods his head no balling his fists up in Craig's plaid shirt. He gestures wildly with his head to the crowd around them.

"The UGH owner still hasn't GAh come out!"

Craig smiles at him, somewhat, okay slightly curves his lip bringing a finger up to his chin as if in deep thought. However the other raven, who won't seem to go away, beat him to it.

"Dude why don't Tucker just take Butters and I'll drive you home later?"

The shorter blond claps his hand together and smiles real big looking up at Craig with a raised eyebrow.

"I-Is that okay?"

Craig unwillingly lets go of his boyfriend, sending a glare at the jock before kissing Tweek on his forehead. Tweek twitches and shows his teeth, sticking his tongue out at him. Craig accepts the unannounced battle and licks his tongue making the blond jump and for unknown reason, hiccup. He chuckles and says his goodbye turning to walk alongside another blond towards his car. On their walk Craig debates the way Stan was looking at Tweek right before he walked off. It appeared hopeful and that doesn't sit well with his stomach. Stan is rumored to be somewhat of a selfish lover. A year ago Bebe broke up with Kyle because she was convinced he was cheating on her with Stan. Though Craig is positive Kyle doesn't roll that way, Stan was a little too happy about their breakup if you ask him. That and Wendy goes out of her way to talk about her experience with him, and from the sound of it Stan needs to grow the fuck up. Knocking him out of his thoughts he felt a light punch on his forearm bringing him back down to earth with Butters. Who by the way looks rather annoyed and is visibly shivering.

"W-Well mister? Unlock the car doors."


	3. Mile Away

"Augh MAN that was crazy!"

Stan smiles with his eyes on the road. Recalling how the owner gave in and said they'd no longer spray perfume in the animal critters eyes he grimaces a bit remembering how it got to that. Several people, and surprisingly to Stan, including Tweek threw relentless amount of tomatoes at the woman, screaming things like, _wear red if your're going to make red._ Then they got a little too close screaming in her face, calling her a murderous slut and whatnot before the guards backed them all up. He was in a heated environment that Stan tried to resist but the blond had dragged him alongside the tomatoes crate with fierce passion and said, _you can't get things done standing in the sidelines_. Not in that exact manner, for they're were naturally a few stutters and yelps but it still made him consider it. Didn't do it but considering to throw a tomato at a woman was a first for him and it was oddly liberating. Pulling off the highway following the back headlights of the car in front of them mindlessly in the dark he peeks at Tweek from his side vision to notice him smugly hugging his chest with his eyes close. It seems he was excited from their accomplishment but pretty tired at the same time, it is almost midnight two a.m. after all. He spoke his thoughts out loud, not one for being dishonest.

"I was really surprised back there dude, weren't you scared she'd like rape you?"

Twitching, the blond opens one eye to look at the raven, suppressing a yawn he asks,

"NUGH you must AGh think I have to hide in dark corners UGH all the time? Mutter conspiracies in my NAH straight jacket?"

The raven briefly took in full inventory of his passenger side taking a turn in his mom's black SUV while stopping at a red light. Tweek had closed his eyes again and his disheveled hair was slightly attacking his forehead. His arms, hugged around himself, were moving according to the way he was breathing, rapidly with quick breaths. Despite looking tired the kid had no problem staying awake. The light turns green and Stan hurriedly proceeds forward despite no one being behind him at this time of day. The person in front of him was either shady as fuck or got tied up like the two teenagers in the car.

"I didn't mean it like that dude, I just well I don't know thought you as the kind of person to let someone else take care of something. Hey you can go to sleep you know?"

Tweek pointedly ignores the comment about sleep, one he doesn't get much as it is so it makes no difference and two he may know Stan and all but what if they get robbed or some shit. He would like to be aware when he's getting mugged and raped. He shakes hugging himself even tighter.

"JESUS way does everyone AGH treat me like some kind of UGH dangerous invalid?"

Stan almost asked something along the line of _aren't you_ in good humor but the undertone in his voice suggested that's just the kind of response he would usually get. The kind where he knew he shouldn't even bother to ask because no one is going to give him the answer he already knows. The raven decides not to be the usual as he slows down in order to let the car in front of him efficiently make it's turn without crashing into the Volkswagen.

"The way you twitch and dude you still drink all that coffee when you know it isn't helping you none. Though sometimes your're right, like the underpants gnomes but you spew out the most crazy shit, I mean people can't help but be wary of you. Especially when your're dating someone like Tucker dude."

It isn't lost on Stan how venomous his voice turned at the mention of Craig, but being the leader of his rivalry group it isn't uncommon. Stan, Kenny, Kyle and last and certainly least Cartman are one of the two most well known respected groups in their school. Along with them but not necessarily _with_ them was Token, Craig, Tweek and Clyde. The two groups always butt heads however really at the end of the day it's only Craig and Stan that compete with each other. The others just unwillingly follow the lead if one we're to pinpoint it. It defiantly wasn't lost on Tweek as he mutters with upcoming anger tracing his low voice,

"What does that ngggh means?"

He knew he should drop it at this point but for some reason he kind of liked he could get a rise out of Tweek. The kid despite all of his quirks was actually fairly easy going and the only one who could make him visibly upset these days as much as they could reverse it was Craig. It didn't dawn on Stanley that his competitive streak might being coming to play when he smirks.

"Just saying, Tucker isn't the most loving of the bunch and he certainly looks like a rapist, don't know how he can't scare you, scares half of the town dude."

A awkward silence fills the car as the raven contemplate how he might of said too much, how Craig might beat him up if he found out that he just told his paranoid boyfriend he looks like a rapist. Surely that isn't something the dull bastard would be fond of. His worries became that of confusion as he hears little rasped giggles from the side growing into louder coughing like laughs from the crazy blond. He slightly turns his head to so said direction, quirking a eyebrow up as if to inquire I don't understand the joke. Tweek holds his waist doubling over heaving trying to cough out his thought of process,

"JESUS MAN you do know I thought AUGH you were him?"

The blond clings his unkempt hair roaring with laughter managing to squeeze out,

"Which UGH means my friend JESUS you look like a rapist too!"

Tweek with the utmost glee punches Stan in the shoulder making the noriette serve to the side only a bit, but enough for the blond to sheirk loudly. The blond breaths out noisily holding onto his chest for dear life as Stan laughs serving the car back accordingly on the road. He peeks at his side noticing the flush cheeks and deem it inappropriate and weird of him to wonder how much heat they're radiating.

"Dude chill we're alright, your're okay."

Tweek doesn't acknowledge him but instead extends his finger tips off his shirt to dance them across the side door arm rest clinking his teeth together. The jock considers speaking up again but decides against it. He's come to realize though he may be able to get a rise out of him like Craig can, he can't for the life of him bring him back down. He doesn't at all welcome or try to justify the feeling of disappointment in the pit of his stomach as he listens to Tweek breath and stir only a mile away from South Park.


	4. Rearrange Weights

"Stan!"

Stan turns his head away from the dull and spastic pair numerous lockers down to spot his annoyed but obviously amused best friend. Stan raises a eyebrow reaching in his locker for his AP Literature book. Being a writer for a short period of time in Scientology the raven's only AP core class is Lit, given it's the only one he really likes or puts forth effort in. The jock is a bit giddy and thrown off how forward he is looking towards his upcoming class just knowing he'll get to watch the couple some more from behind them. He can tell that Craig has noticed his staring with the more frequents middle fingers he has been receiving. But he must be invisible to Tweek because besides the regular heys and smiles the blond hasn't acted any differently around him. Stan is positive that the only reason it's becoming irrigating is because he doesn't know why he even cares in the first place. He zips his backpack back up after shoving his book in there, listening to his friend.

"And then she said 'But Kyle you did it first."

The raven laughed good heartily at his best friend's story about him and his girlfriend getting in a food fight and getting kicked out of the mall's food court. He sighs, he finds it admirable that two of the most intelligent people, alongside Token and Wendy, are so fun going with each other. You would except the couple to be a uptight one, but they're probably the easiest going one in their class, well second running to the most open couple ever, Butters and Kenny. Stan laughs again at the thought that he's the only straight one of the four males. Well Cartman claims to be straight but it's not lost on anyone how often he's been including himself in outings with the blond couple. He asked Kenny about it once but he simply shrugged he's shoulders with a _'I don't kiss and tell, unless they want me to of course'_. He laughs again while shutting his locker loudly, thinking he tells me all the time about Butters much to my chagrin, earning a look from his redhead friend. Kyle looked about to say something but then the warning bell rings. Stan swears he pulled a superman because he barely even sees him running off, wild red hair a waving mess, for his AP Algebra classroom. He rolls his eyes, the warning bell was like a reminder everyone has two minutes to get to their class. And despite his best friend's popular belief, that's plenty of time to make it on time. That is if your coach isn't heading your direction. The jock inwardly groans as Coach Gonad bellows his name out patting him the back.

"Champ do you think you could help me with the equipment?"

Stan thinks of a way to nicely say no, for he greatly likes his coach but he doesn't want to miss his class. He sees Craig and Tweek, Tweek's waist held closely by Craig's arm, past by him.

"You boys wanna help us with the equipment?"

And like a flash of light he forgets wanting to attend class today as he watches Tweek twitch in fear and Craig reply with a middle finger and,

"Sure Coach."

The coach is one of the few adult authorities Craig respects in this town, he doesn't even respect his own father. Stan suspects it might have to do with his father disapproving of Tweek or maybe his homosexuality in general. He recalls the day the team got on Craig for taking Tweek to their victory party as a date and how the coach came barging in the locker room about teammates supporting one another and whatnots following with the occasional yeahs from Clyde. They walk down the hall to the weight room, Stan walking beside Gonad with the couple behind them. Walking in the weight room they spot a flushed shirtless sophomore pinned under a shirtless Butters on a bench with Kenny sitting on the next bench next to them. The poor blond watching the makeout scene in front of him glances up to see they've been spotted, stands up and shouts in good humor,

"Coach!"

Craig chuckles, Tweek yelps as the skinny brunette pushes Butters off to gather his shirt on the floor. And both Stan and Gonad sigh as the lad runs out of the weight room embarrassed and in fear. The coach looks at the still shirtless young man with bright red cheeks complete with a aloof smile and rubs his chin.

"Well put your shirt back on son, but as well help them rearrange the weights."

Turning to Stan, Gonad informs,

"I'll be in my office looking over playoff plans, I need everything in the middle of the room to be off to the side as far as possible. When ya'll are done I'll write you a pass back to class. Got it champ?"

Stan nods his head yes with a,

"Yes sir."

The coach then leaves the room, slamming the door shut with unnecessary force, leaving the two pair of couples and the raven to the heavy work. Craig lets go of his boyfriend to walk to a bench. Butters puts his shirt back as Kenny whistles.

"_Orrr_ we could use this privacy to our advantage right Buttercup?"

Butters laughs as Kenny stares at a twitching Tweek pointedly. Tweek extends a finger pointing at himself as if to ask, me? Kenny joins in laughing in Butters as he turns his attention to Craig, who's bending over pushing a treadmill, by himself mind you, inch by inch to the nearest wall. Stan finds himself confuse at Kenny's next words.

"What you think Craigy, think you and your cute little boyfriend could bless us with a show again, maybe throw in a blowjob for us this time?"

Again? This time? Stan isn't liking where this conversation is going as his hears Tweek speak up,

"JESUS man never again!"

Everyone laughs but Stan and Tweek. It seems to be the end of the discussion because instead of pushing it Kenny shrugs and proceeds to help Craig move around shit. Stan sees Butters sit on the floor's mat dragging down Tweek with him by the hands. He sees the high school's sweetheart take the spaz's hands in his own, rubbing circles on his palms whispering something only the two blonds can hear. Stan takes notice the coffee addict's breathing slowing down talking to Butters with a content smile on his face. Sitting there with crisscrossed legs, Tweek's hair falling in his face and knees touching, Stan gets this warm light headed feeling in his head. He doesn't debate the cause or meaning behind it because Craig grunts,

"Marsh think you want to stop eyefucking our boyfriends and help us?"

Kenny smirks as Stan takes in the sweaty, now shirtless duo. Stan thinks, where was I during the show? Quickly following with a, what the fuck? Craig looks a little pissed off, almost like he can read minds or something and the other raven doubtingly reminds himself that isn't the case when Craig flicks him off. Meanwhile Craig is reminding himself Marsh isn't gay, as the three move around some weights.


	5. Favorite Coffee

"Okay class, we're done for the day. We only have 15 minutes left so you could do homework or some reading. Whatever it is please be quiet."

The AP Lit teacher wiped her hands covered with chalk dust roughly on her bright orange knee length skirt. Tired from a long day and waiting for her last class to be over she retired to her desk to read the school newspaper. She can already hear some of her students talking but not loud enough for her to intervene. Go figure no one does something productive.

"Token's party is tonight. Do you want me to take you home and pick you up later?"

Craig almost added or we could go to my house suggestively but sadly Stan sits right behind him. On the off chance Tweek rejected his offer he would rather the nosy bastard not take notice. He's pretty positive he has been watching them pass a paper back and forth throughout the time period. He could turn around and flick him off but that takes effort and he rather not waste it at the moment. He doesn't want to become paranoid like his ironically oblivious boyfriend but he can't help but think Marsh is crushing on his blond. Tweek fumbled with his grey buttoned up shirt, playing with the top button clearly thinking it over. He's not sure if he is wearing party appropriate attire, he's not sure he even wants to go. Too many people, all very drunk. What if someone drunk drive and crash into them before they even get to leave the neighborhood? What if Craig dies and he's left paralyzed waist down? Well, that settles that.

"AGH can't we just not go?!"

Craig chuckles quickly following with a sigh. He kind of doesn't want to go either. Too many stupid drunk fucks trying to talk to him. He remembers Bebe hanging on his shoulder talking about how she was gonna turn him on the right side of the rainbow or some stupid shit like that. She's actually a mild spoken female, following Wendy around all the time. He doesn't like how people change when they drink or get high. Kenny says people become more honest, it's the real person you're seeing. One could argue Kenny is a idiot who fancies himself a philosopher. The noirette is convinced he doesn't act like a moron like the rest of the world does when he has something in his system. However he promised Clyde he'd go. On account the brunette was threatening to cry on spot because who is going to be his designated driver he whined. He isn't looking forward to it, his friend gets even more emotional when he's drinking. God dammit it why can't people just keep their feelings to themselves. He inwardly dreaded his answer to Tweek,

"We have to babe, you can just come over I'll make you your favorite coffee."

Tweek smiled, he loves when Craig calls him a pet name. Especially in public, Craig once said he'd never be cutesy like that in front of anyone to him. He does a lot he said he'd never do with the blond.

"What's your favorite coffee?"

Both Tweek and Craig turn around to see Stan looking at Tweek imploringly. Well more confused as Stan has no fucking clue why he spoke up and asked Tweek what's his favorite coffee is. He glanced a second at Craig noticing him glaring. He decided he asked to get under his skin. Before Tweek could say anything Craig spoke up.

"What's it to you Marsh?"

Stan shrugged, what can one say to that.

"Was just curious, got nothing to read."

Craig flips him off with a ever so clever,

"Read this."

Stan snorts at Craig's predictable and tired response. He notices Tweek trying to give his boyfriend a stern look but all the while trying to contain a smile back. The blond turns to look at the jock with a questioning look. The raven hopes he isn't coming up with some outrageous story as to why he asked, like he wants to poison him to death or something as absurd. He must have though cause he shrieks.

"JESUS why me?!"

"Great going Marsh, want to share some scary stories with my boyfriend while you're at it?"

Stan glares at his arch enemy as he grabs Tweek and brings him onto his lap. It's nothing sexual, it's actually quite sweet and it unsettles Stan greatly. He watches as Craig moves Tweek's blond hair away from his ear to whisper whatever he whispers. The raven is noticing a lot of people like to whisper things to the coffee addict. He thinks to himself he'd like to be able to calm Tweek down. Nothing weird about that right, he just cares about others. Always has. Maybe that's why he's taken a interest in the spaz, he's like some wounded neurotic animal. Stan always had a soft spot for wounded animals, animals in general. That's it, he's just trying to help. Being friendly is all. Craig is a douche-face after all, anyone would worry about anyone who was with him. He completely ignores that it isn't a valid argument as Craig has managed to make Tweek chill, agreeing to whatever Craig is saying with sounds . Holding him in his arms as the bells rings. Stan didn't even realize he has been staring for so long. He does realize the two getting up to leave, holding hands. He thinks about Kenny asking for another show and notes to ask the prev about it later. He's still curious as to what Tweek's favorite coffee is. Because he's nice and just trying to be a good friend.


	6. The Party

Stan watched as his fellow schoolmates around him as his took a sip from his red plastic cup. Heineken, not his favorite but it's a party nonetheless. He spots his first of many ex's laughing at something Token said from across the room. Wendy playing with his dreads, smiling aloofly. Stan had many failed relationships under his belt but he at least managed to stay Wendy's friend. She was and is a wonderful intelligent being but things worked better between them as friends. He sees Clyde next to Token pipe up and takes notice of Craig, holding Tweek's waist alongside, walking up to his friends. Stan realizes Tweek didn't change his outfit, that makes him squint his eye. Guess he didn't go home and instead went with Craig.

"Yo Stanny!"

Stan turns, losing his train of thought, to see his friend Kenny taking his hand off his shoulder. Wearing his famous parka, with the hood down, he puts his hands in his pockets to pull out a baggie. A suspicious one at that.

"Wanna get blazed?"

Stan rolls his eyes, his careless friend never missed a opportunity to smoke a doobie. He suspects maybe that why Butters isn't with him. He doesn't take the well mannered blonde for a pothead.

"Who else is gonna smoke?"

Kenny smiled at his friend and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Scared to be alone with me Stanny boy?"

Stan scoffed, taking another sip of his beer.

"Who isn't scared of you Ken?"

The blonde smiled even bigger, if that's even possible, and extends a finger on his chin glancing to the ceiling as if in deep thought.

"Ah! My lovely lova and his lova's lova."

The raven didn't even comprehend that. He chuckles at his friend who probably has something in his system already.

"What dude?"

Kenny laughs, stuffing the baggie he had forgotten about back in his pocket. Behind him came another blond wrapping his arm from behind him around his waist.

"K-Kenny I feel funny..."

Kenny laughs taking Butters hands in his.

"I thought you said you weren't going to drink anything lightweight!"

Butters makes a face in his boyfriend's back, mumbling whatever nonsense. Stan felt slightly uncomfortable in their presence sometimes, all lovely dovey like that. He hoped it wasn't homophobia on his part as he took another sip while his blond friend speaks up again.

"Butterscotch I was telling Stanley here that you and Craig aren't scared of me. I don't scare you right?"

Craig? Stan doesn't remember any mention of Craig. Wait would that mean he was referring to Tweek as Butter's lover? Stan felt incredibly confused and looked at his now almost empty cup with accusation. Oh! Which reminds him.

"Hey dude, earlier you said something about Tweek giving you a show?"

Kenny wrapped his arm around his boyfriend when he came out to his side, leaning into him for support. It isn't lost on both the blonds in the raven's sudden interest in their spaz of a friend. Kenny shrugged gripping Butters shoulder a bit stronger.

"It was nothing, they just made out in front of us. Tweek is kind of a prude if you know what I mean."

Butters pathetically hits his boyfriend on the chest.

"H-Hey mister that's my friend!"

Stan was kind of happy about the prude comment. Again he glared at his cup debating if he should really finish the fourth cup up. He does because the next thing he knows Craig is next to Kenny with a death glare directed at the prev.

"Are you serious McCormick?"

Kenny looks confused for a second before opting with a lighthearted response.

"Maybe?"

Craig isn't in the mood. He glances at Stan in front of them not liking his presence.

"We need to talk alone."

Before long Tweek is joining the group grabbing Craig's arm.

"UGHAG no Craig!"

The raven glances at his boyfriend who he made the mistake of letting him have a drink. However he guessed he wouldn't have found out this little giblet of information. He wants to stay composed. He doesn't want to upset Tweek but he's not happy. He's quite the opposite. He sends a glare towards Stan hoping he gets the idea and fuck off but the jackass looks back stupidly. A look that says he's clueless. That pisses him off more.

"Fuck off Marsh this is none of your business."

He doesn't fuck off, why should he? He was there first, they are the intrusive ones he decides as he crosses his arms verbally stating no. Honestly though, he's curious to what's got Craig so riled up.

"Where do you get off telling Tweek lies?"

Kenny rolls his eyes at that. If there is one thing he isn't is a liar, everyone knows that. He's actually more trustworthy than most. He does however suspect he knows what he's referring to.

"Look, dude, I just told him what Butters told me. And before you go off on him and call him names I'm warning you to watch yourself."

No one threatens Craig but no one threatens Kenny's boyfriend right in front of him. The raven sighs, he doesn't want to yell at Butters anyway. He's a drunken idiot barely able to stand up right now. "I never said that Stotch."

Butters giggles hiding his face in Kenny's chest. He has no fucking clue where he even is. Kenny pats his back looking at Craig.

"Dude it's not a big deal. Who cares who you dreamt about fucking?"

Craig glares at the blond.

"You said more than that."

Tweek lets go of Craig's arm covering his face.

"AGH no he didn't, I just assumed that it meant you liked Stan! JESUS MAN!"

Stan doesn't catch anything else at the point as he in timely fashion passes out.


	7. Morning Hangover

Stan mumbles, turning over feeling a body next to him. He opens a eye and sees a tuff of blond hair in his face. He smiles as the figure slowly turns to face him.

"Gee what t-time is it?"

The raven laughs at the blond stroking his face, feeling another blond move their leg in between Stan's from behind him. Stan glances over to his other side to see Kenny's upper body practically near hanging over the bed while his lower half intertwined with Stan's. He turns back to Butters who is trying to go back to sleep, his face all scrunched up. Stan's bedroom door flings open and another blond walks in, carrying what smells strongly of coffee. He smiles at the spaz trying not to drop his coffee. Following him walked in another raven. He looks pissed. He opens his mouth to say something.

"Stan!"

Stan springs up in Kenny's bed, drenched in sweat, resulting in a mind bottling excruciating headache hitting him. It hit him hard. Stan holds his head in his hands, half naked in plaid boxers, terribly confused. Kenny stood at the edge of the bed, in plain bright orange boxers himself, holding two bottled waters. He throws one on the bed.

"Drink up so I can kill you in good health."

The jock doesn't bother asking why as he takes his water, uncapping it hoping he doesn't vomit all over himself and what looks like a new comforter. Kenny sits on the bed, taking a sip of his own drink. To be frank he didn't want to bring Stan here. It's embarrassing, his room is okay enough because he's been working two part time jobs. Hell the solid brown comforter he was sitting on he bought himself online. He's parents however contribute very little and it shows. It's not like all his friends don't already know but still it makes him uncomfortable. That and he was looking forward to some Butters.

"Thanks to you I had to relieve myself solo."

Stan is grateful that didn't make him vomit. He almost ponder the thought of when Kenny did this or even how did he get undressed here in his bed because he can't remember much. Except the dream. That he remembers vividly before passing out. Shit and now he had one. About alot of people too. He rubs his temple. It's not like it means anything, it's just a dream. They were the last people he saw. It's only normal. Stan sighs, he really needs to stop drinking altogether. He can never stop at one.

"What happened?"

Kenny chuckles stating,

"Well you see I took my hand starting from the base of my di-"

"Dude!"

Stan covers his face exasperated at his perverted friend as he laughs at his own answer.

Kenny calmed down taking another sip of his water.

"Nothing dude, you passed out. Craig helped me drive and carry you home. Tweek insisted Butters stay over with him since you had to pass out and come with me and he was obviously too wasted to go home to his parents. So thanks for that ass wipe."

The raven rolls his eyes.

"Not my fault, he could have came over too. I would have been fine on the couch Ken."

Kenny in turns roll his eyes. It's amazing how oblivious he is sometimes. One just no, not where his parents will luckily try to land when they come home from wherever doing whatever. Two, Tweek _insisted_ Butters stay with him. He felt like fucking with his hangover friend now for revenge.

"Dude what were you dreaming about. You sounded quite content, smiling and mumbling away. Could it have beeeen you and Kyle buttfucking?"

Stan grabs a nearby pillow throwing it at his perv of a friend with a grimace.

"That's nasty Kenny, I'm not gay!"

Kenny furrow his brows together, faking hurt.

"Don't have to be so offended by it, nothing wrong with being gay Stanley."

The raven knew he was messing but he felt bad. He hadn't meant to react so harshly. Just the idea of being with his best friend Kyle is so wrong. They are like brothers. He thought about his dream, it didn't make him uncomfortable in a gross out way but it did bother him. Kenny was a best friend to him too, he doesn't know Butters or Tweek that well. And Craig, he's just an ass. Wait, it's not like anything happened between them in that dream though. It wasn't implied like it was with all the blonds. He doesn't even know how that's physically possible, to be involved with so many people at once. He's heard about things like that, such as polygamy, but he always associated it with religious fanatics that have six underage wives. He wants to ask about Craig's dream but he doesn't want to sound like he cares. Why does he care what Craig dreamed anyway.

"Sorry man."

Kenny glances at his friend. Stan was oddly enough always at his most vulnerable during his hangovers. Usually people are their most vulnerable during their drinking escapes, his raven friend always was more touchy after the fact though. He remembers a couple months prior hand after a night of drinking he started talking about how he gets suicidal sometimes. It was so standoffish too, he had handed Kenny a Advil bottle telling him only to take two. Kenny had joke his headache wasn't bad enough to take the whole pill bottle amount. And Stan shrugged, saying he thinks about it alot. The blond remembered feeling worried but fucking happy their red friend was in the bathroom puking his guts out cause he would have lost his shit had he heard that. He also remembered that while he was attracted to him for a long while he never understand why til then. He had thought they were polar opposites. They weren't. He realized Stan may be good at sports, may live in a nice house, and is hell of a good looker but he was lonely. He parents always fought. All his friends had girlfriends or boyfriends. He just couldn't seem to find something that made him genuinely happy, he often says everything is shit during his hangovers.

"Dude, I was joking. We both know you were dreaming about my sexy ass."

Kenny raise his eyebrows suggestively in a joking manner. Stan looks at the bottle cap in his hand, shrugging his shoulders. He's tired and confused and wondering if he himself got undressed. Did Craig or Kenny get him undressed.

"You and more."

That caught the blond off guard.


	8. Just Go

Stan turned around in the school's hallway when he saw Butters walking with Tweek, holding hands. He'll admit it, he's been avoiding them like the plague along with Kenny and Craig since the dream. It's been two weeks since Kenny dropped him off his house, telling him there's nothing wrong with being attracted to males. Stan knows this, but it's too many males at once, one is hard enough for him. He's straight. Besides that's not what it is he tells himself as he slams the restroom door behind him. He was pretty successful in avoiding them, despite his blond prev of a friend constantly tying to catch up with him, texting him nonstop obviously worried. It wouldn't surprise him if the blond went and told Butters, who is terrible with information. Not that Kenny is but Stan is sure he would tell Butters. He drops his backpack on the tile floor, opting to wash his hands to pass a little time. It's almost lunch anyway, everyone will be in the cafeteria. Stan will probably just go to his car and get something. As he finishes washing his hands, he turns to turn the hand-dryer on. Upon the revelation that it's broken he just wipes his hands dry, freezing when he hears something. Shit. Someone's moaning in one of the stalls. It's the last stall and some guy is very pleased with himself. Stan snickers, picking his backpack up. Probably some nerd jacking himself off.

"I didn't tell you to stop McCormick."

"Did you hear that?"

"God dammit no, hurry up so we can catch up with them."

"Well if you're so hungry maybe it's my turn."

The raven instincts told him to run out of that bathroom but he couldn't seem to bring himself to do it. That's Craig's voice, what the hell are they doing. Well obviously they aren't pissing. Fuck, don't they know Butters and Tweek probably walked right by this restroom, so unaware of what they are doing. That made Stan angry, he wouldn't expect this from Kenny. Sure he knows that Kenny and Butters have a 'open door' policy with their relationship but noway does Tweek and Craig. Tweek would be hurt. He listens a second or three more to the noises before stepping out of the bathroom. He proceeds down the hallway contemplating what to do. He knows it isn't his place.

"T-Tweek no!"

He feels someone wraps him arms around his waist from behind him. Not again. Sadly it feels nice.

"Tweek t-that's Stanley."

The spaz squeaks letting go covering his face as the noirette turns around begrudgingly to face them. He's not sure which is more heartbreaking, how disappointing it is not having human contact anymore or this internal battle currently going on. Go figure all this time trying to avoid them they'd run into him when he's in the middle of a mental ethical decision. Both the blonds are blushing something fierce, Stan knows why Tweek is but he has no clue what's with with Butters. He's weird. He sighs.

"Hey dudes."

"W-we saw you come out the bathroom, Tweek thought you were Stan."

Tweek smiles awkwardly at Stan as he wraps his arms around Butters arm tightly. God so gay Stan thought to himself, and cute. What, no. He spots two figures walking up behind the blonds and he inwardly cringes. Today is not his day. He sees Kenny pipe up at the sight of him and it takes everything in his power not to make up a excuse to run the fuck away. He prays to God Kenny doesn't embarrass him. Also he's kind of real pissed at the blond. Helping Craig cheat on Tweak, giving Craig his attention. Thought he was too fucking worried. Woah, Stan made a face at himself, probably looking stupid. Was he seriously jealous right now? He's glad the hallway only consist of them because he's not sure if he can keep this confusion of up and down emotions to himself anymore. Kenny wraps a arm around Butters opposite side while Craig grabs Tweek's opposite hand. Kenny smiles real big, it's his overly too showy because I'm worried about you smile. That for some reason lessen Stan's anger.

"Where you been Stanman?!"

Stan glances at Craig's face to see if he resembles any sign of guilt. He doesn't, he just looks annoyed as shit. That cocky son of a bitch. He doesn't know why Tucker is always annoyed by him, he sighs rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nowhere Kenny, just been working hard, midterms coming up."

Craig visibly rolls his eyes before Kenny says anything beating him to it.

"Sure you were Marsh."

Stan didn't know what he meant by that. The cold raven looks at his boyfriend and says,

"Let's go eat."

Kenny again was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by his own boyfriend.

"S-Stanley...I think you have a hard-on."

His blond prev of a friend can't help but laugh as Stan looks down to see he does in fact have a tent in his pants. His face turns red realizing his been hard this whole time since the restroom incident. Fuck, the is embarrassing and it wasn't his friend's fault. Tweek is wheezing trying not to laugh while Butters look guilty. He should look guilty, you don't point out a man's hard-on. Craig still looks highly annoyed and the raven is just glad he's not taking the opportunity to fuck with him. Stan can't say he would have done the same. He doesn't bother trying to cover it or anything, that just admits guilt and embarrassment.

"Why are you looking Butters, like what you see?

What? Holy shit he did not just say that out loud. Butters is now blushing like mad, looking embarrassed himself. Stan steals a glance at Kenny to make sure he isn't going to hit him and Kenny it still laughing, well trying not to laugh now. Part of him is surprised Kenny doesn't seem offended while part of him isn't. More so surprised though, I mean they are friends.

"I j-just thought you'd want to know, no need to be snarly m-mister."

Now Kenny doesn't seem to be in a good mood anymore, grabbing Butters tighter.

"Butterscotch I don't think he meant anything by it."

The short blond huffs trying to loosen Kenny's grip.

"No, now look here b-buddy. I don't like you implying because I'm a f-faggot I must of been looking at your d-dick. I'm not the one hiding in t-the bathroom listening in on p-private affairs!."

Kenny shushes Butters harshly. The feisty blond breaks loose from both Tweek and Kenny.

"T-this is r-ridiculous. It's not like we don't know what he was doing. It's not like we don't kno-"

Craig is the one to grab Butters arm this time, not tightly but enough to get his attention. Butters sends him a glare. Stan is beyond nervous and embarrassed now and just want to hide away but he's curious to know what he was going to say that would warrant Craig's input. The raven doesn't actually look annoyed with the blond though, if anything he actually looks worried. Stan has never seen him look anything other than annoyed with anyone but Tweek.

"Have you been taking your medications Stotch?"

The blond looks guilty again. His boyfriend puts a hand on his shoulder.

"Baby?"

Butters sighs looking at the ground. Stan has no idea where this is going or what's going on but he knows it's way too personal at this point because he had no idea Butters is medicated. He would assume as much of Tweek but Butters seems okay enough.

"I need to go dudes."

Kenny glares at him, actually glares.

"Getting too fucking real for you?"

The raven is taken aback, his blond friend rarely speaks with such vinegar towards him. If anything out of all his friends Kenny is the nicest one to him. Sure he's closest to Kyle but Kenny has been there for him more lately, way more than Kyle since his girlfriend came in the picture. The blond seems to get him way more than anyone else does. He doesn't know why he would be upset with him right now and maybe not earlier. He opens his mouth but Craig beats him to it. Everyone is just talkative today.

"Just go, no one needs you Marsh."

And he does. Turning around to go to his car. He doesn't bother going to eat. He doesn't bother coming back for the rest of the school day. He doesn't bother shutting the front door of his house. He doesn't bother answering his father's, likely drunk, questions. He doesn't bother locking his bedroom door as he hears his father yelling at his mother. He doesn't bother taking off his shoes as he slumps on his bed. As day turns to night he doesn't bother thinking twice as he takes a beer can from out the under of his bed. He doesn't bother hiding the four empty cans and doesn't bother fighting sleep. He doesn't bother analyzing why he cares so much that Craig Tucker says no one needs him. Just go to sleep he says to himself. Just go.


End file.
